Season 4
This page is dedicated to the fourth season of Lifetime's Devious Maids. It was announced on September 24, 2015. Filming began on January 14, 2016 and ended on April 28, 2016. The season consisted of a total of ten episodes. It premiered on June 6, 2016 with "Once More Unto the Bleach", and ended with "Grime and Punishment" on August 8, 2016. On September 1, 2016, Devious Maids was officially canceled by Lifetime, thus making the fourth season's finale into the show's series' finale. Season Summary 'Overview' Marisol finds herself acting as a support system to Evelyn in the wake of a big life change. Meanwhile, Rosie's positive and sunny disposition leaves much to be desired by her new boss, Genevieve who is acclimating to a household without Zoila's honest and acerbic humor. Carmen continues to pursue her singing career until her cousin Daniela comes to town and shakes things up. Marisol also finds herself in a new relationship, which eventually becomes a complicated triangle when her old flame Jesse reappears. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Ana Ortiz - Marisol Suarez (10/10) *Dania Ramirez - Rosie Westmore (10/10) *Roselyn Sanchez - Carmen Luna (10/10) *Judy Reyes - Zoila Diaz (10/10) *Rebecca Wisocky - Evelyn Powell (10/10) *Tom Irwin - Adrian Powell (10/10) *Grant Show - Spence Westmore (10/10) *Nathan Owens - Jesse Morgan (10/10) *Sol Rodriguez - Daniela Mercado (8/10) *and Susan Lucci - Genevieve Delatour (10/10) 'Supporting Cast' *Ryan McPartlin - Kyle (8/10) *James Denton - Peter Hudson (7/10) *Stephanie Faracy - Frances (7/10)1 *Carlos Ponce - Benjamin Pacheco (7/10) *Carter Birchwell - Tucker Westmore (6/10) *Julie Claire - Gail Fleming (5/10) *Owen Harn - Kill Face (5/10) *Sean Blakemore - James Hamilton (4/10) *Katherine LaNasa - Shannon Greene (4/10) *Sam McMurray - Hugh Metzger (4/10) *Alejandro Vera - Miguel Falta (3/10) *Deke Anderson - Rick Dresden (2/10) *Anne Holt - News Anchor (2/10) *Mariana Klaveno - Peri Westmore (2/10) 1 ''Not credited in "Blood, Sweat and Smears". 'Crew' 'Writers' *Davah Avena (2 Episodes) *David Grubstick (2 Episodes) *Curtis Kheel (2 Episodes) *Brian Tanen (2 Episodes) *Jessica Kivnik (1 Episode) *Sheila Lawrence (1 Episode) *Amelia Sims (1 Episode) *Ric Swartzlander (1 Episode) 'Directors' *Mary Lou Belli (2 Episodes) *David Grossman (2 Episodes) *Elodie Keene (2 Episodes) *Victor Nelli, Jr. (2 Episodes) *David Warren (2 Episodes) Episodes 'Once More Unto the Bleach' 'Another One Wipes the Dust' 'War and Grease' 'Sweeping with the Enemy' 'A Time to Spill' 'The Maid Who Knew Too Much' 'Blood, Sweat and Smears' 'I Saw the Shine' 'Much Ado About Buffing' 'Grime and Punishment' Trivia *Episode titles of this season are cleaning puns.https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/675775965549604864 **Among the early episode titles are "Gone with the Windex" and "A Swiffer Runs Through It", but both titles were rejected by Lifetime for including the names of real product brands.https://youtube.com/watch?v=VKmP4nO81uY *The background songs for this season's promotional videos are "Dirty Mind" by Flo Rida and "Oh Snap" by Jhay C (feat. Robyn Johnson). *For the fourth season, the central main cast of characters was brought back with regular status. Third season regulars, Brianna Brown (Taylor Stappord), Brett Cullen (Michael Stappord), Gilles Marini (Sebastien Dussault) and Cristián de la Fuente (Ernesto Falta) are demoted and do not appear during the season, while in turn, Sol Rodriguez (Daniela Mercado) is added to the cast. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the season. Devious Maids - Season 4 Promo Devious Maids - Season 4 Promo 2 Devious Maids - Season 4 Promo 3 Devious Maids - Season 4 Promo 4 Devious Maids - Season 4 Promo 5 Devious Maids - Season 4 Promo 6 Devious Maids - Season 4 Promo 7 Devious Maids - Season 4 Promo 8 Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the season. Promo S4 01.png Promo S4 02.png Promo S4 03.png Promo S4 04.png Promo S4 05.png Promo S4 06.png Promo S4 07.png Promo S4 08.png Promo S4 09.png Promo S4 10.png Promo S4 11.png Promo S4 12.png Promo S4 13.png Promo S4 14.png Promo S4 15.png Promo S4 16.png Promo S4 17.png Promo S4 18.png Promo S4 19.png Promo S4 20.png Promo S4 21.png Promo S4 22.png Promo S4 23.png Promo S4 24.png Promo S4 25.png Promo S4 26.png Promo S4 27.png Promo S4 28.png Promo Marisol S4 01.png Promo Marisol S4 02.png Promo Marisol S4 03.png Promo Rosie S4 01.png Promo Rosie S4 02.png Promo Rosie S4 03.png Promo Rosie S4 04.png Promo Rosie S4 05.png Promo Carmen S4 01.png Promo Carmen S4 02.png Promo Carmen S4 03.png Promo Carmen S4 04.png Promo Zoila S4 01.png Promo Zoila S4 02.png Promo Zoila S4 03.png Promo Zoila S4 04.png Promo Evelyn S4 01.png Promo Evelyn S4 02.png Promo Evelyn S4 03.png Promo Jesse S4 01.png Promo Jesse S4 02.png Promo Jesse S4 03.png Promo Jesse S4 04.png Promo Daniela S4 01.png Promo Daniela S4 02.png Promo Daniela S4 03.png Promo Daniela S4 04.png Promo Ben S4 01.png Promo Ben S4 02.png Promo Ben S4 03.png Promo Frances S4 01.png Promo Frances S4 02.png Promo Frances S4 03.png Promo Kyle S4 01.png Promo Kyle S4 02.png Promo Peter S4 01.png Promo Peter S4 02.png Promo Peter S4 03.png Promo Peter S4 04.png Promo Group S4 01.png Promo Group S4 02.png Promo Group S4 03.png References Category:Season 4